


Welcome Home

by Kiddy_Hinori



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, M/M, The what if the one who chase and meet neki on the bridge, but Hide -AU, haha - Freeform, is not touka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddy_Hinori/pseuds/Kiddy_Hinori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold day when Hide spends his time in the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> O3O I wonder if somebody done this kind of AU already.
> 
> Song: Show me the meaning of being lonely by Backstreet Boys

"Tell me why, I can't be there where you are..."

 

Hide singing softly to his song, his headphone are slower than his usual blasting music. He's aware with his surrounding, and of course he saw Touka at the edge of the library. But he do not approach her, she was busy with her study and Hide don't want to interrupt that.

 

The blonde was interrupted by a slight noise, he raise he head to see the little girl from Anteiku. That girl and Kaneki seem so close in the past...

 

"Nee chan! Nee chan!"

 

Hide take off his headphone, listening to the girl's voice. That little brunette seem in rush.

 

"Onii chan! Onii chan is back!"

 

Hide's eyes widen.

 

'Onii chan' means Kaneki right? Kaneki is... back?

 

Quickly the blonde pack his things, grab every stuffs of his and shoves everything in, don't bother if the papers crumpled in his bag

 

Hide rushes out the building, running as the only thing in his head is his best friend. He runs towards the coffee shop but his body told him to stop...

 

And he stop.

 

He tries to catch up his breath, lower his gaze. He just knew he couldn't make it. No way he could meet Kaneki now, right? He didn't even know if Kaneki wants to meet him. Hide sighs. That would be a miracle. And miracle... Hide doesn't know if 'miracle' even exist.

 

Part of him just want to cry.

 

But the other part told him to stay strong

 

And he did...

 

The Orange headphone hung on his neck keeps replaying the same song. Once again he sighs and wear the headphone back, singing part of that song.

 

Hide closes his eyes to the tune. Enjoying the soft melody.

 

Cold pre-winter wind send him a shivers. He opens his eyes and giggles to himself. It's a very cold day. He should wear thicker clothes. Maybe he just could come home and cover himself with piles of warm fluffy blankets.

 

Reopening his eyes, the blonde's gaze falls onto a pure white figure passing by, the other side of the street...

 

And Hide forget how to breathe.

 

Not caring the car passing by, almost crashing him, he crosses the road and he runs... runs towards his best friend, towards Kaneki. The snow haired boy seem so far away, he doesn't turn around, hearing all the noises.

 

The blonde just keep running, avoiding other pedestrians that on his way. The snow haired soon make his way on a bridge. Hide mutters some curses, fasten his pace, the blonde manage to get closer to his friend.

 

"Kaneki!!"

 

The other automatically turns after hearing his name. Hide's panting hard, his heavy breath turns into white puffs in the cold air.

 

"Hide..."

 

Hide gasping for air as he throw his friend a blinding smile

 

"Hey! It's been a while!"

 

Kaneki bits his bottom lips. Guilty overwhelming him he don't know what to say, 'Hi?' Or... ' don't search for me'. The look on Hide face makes Kaneki's feels like his heart was being clenched. Clenched so tightly until his blood won't circulate normally.

 

Hide still have his smile. But those eyes, those golden eyes glimmers as they look the him. And the boy were no idiot, Kaneki knows.

 

Tears.

 

Hide was holding back his tears

 

Kaneki bits his lips harder. What did he done?

 

Why? Why is Hide searching for him? Hide is good guy, he can communicate with other people well. Why don't he just dump his stupid selfish friend who left him alone. He hates being alone right? He could find more friend, so why?

 

"Kaneki..."

 

He heard a slight crack in Hide's voice.

 

He rushes to the blonde and pull him into a tight embrace, resting the blonde's head on his shoulder. He whispers...

 

"I'm home"

 

After a moment, he heard sniffles and soft sobs. He felt warm wet on his shoulder. He noticed it was Hide's.

 

Hide finally broke down.

 

Silently chanting the snow haired's name.

 

His grips on Kaneki's shirt becomes tighter.

 

Slowly, Kaneki pats his only friend, muttering a soft apologise.

 

"Hide... I have to go"

 

The blonde tighten his grip before parting they both away. Hide refused to face his friend, wiping his face with his sleeve furiously. Kaneki on the other hand, curious... it's not like he wants to make fun of his friend. It just, this is the first time Hide cried, and it's all his fault but this is also Hide cried on front of him.

 

Gently cupped the blonde's cheek, Kaneki raises his friend's head.

 

Shimmering golden eyes reflecting his image.

 

Hide's face was actually cute, his flushed face, slightly red nose. It's nothing like Kaneki have seen before. Kaneki frowns. Locking his hazy grey eyes to the golden one.

 

"I prefer your smile, Hide.."

 

Dragging the blonde, Kaneki pressed their lips together, just for a moment before parting their contact.

 

"Smile..."

 

Hide's adorably stutters, which replied by Kaneki's giggles.

 

"I better get going, see you later..."

 

"When... is the later?"

 

"I don't know but please do wait... I'll come home..."

 

"Have a nice day"

 

"You too..."


End file.
